Reversed Twins
by PrincessRose03
Summary: Kuroko Takara a beautiful girl, talented at basketball and smart. Takara wants to make his former teamate Aomine Daiki love basketball again but this time the person she loves is...(Warning:Fem!Kuroko and some OOCness )(Vote for the pairings)Bad at summary and the picture is not mine
1. Introduction

Author notes(AN): Hi, this is my very first fanfic and please forgive me cause my grammar is bad and please send me review of what you think and corrections

About Takara: I made her the strongest Player but for other people she is the 2nd strongest because she don't want to take the spotlight and her parents are trainers the is famous abroad so her life to be quiet her parents told her to pretend as a boy which even Sei(Seijirou Akashi) don't even know about her life at abroad or that she is pretending as a boy

Disclaimer:i do not own kuroko no basket or some characters here

Sorry because i made this at my ipad and will fix it at my laptop as soon as i can

Polls are open on my profile

Thank you for reading

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

Kuroko Takara and Akashi Seijirou are cousins both of their parents are distant relative like 3rd cousin or something

**Kuroko Takara's family**

Mother: Kuroko Tsukiko

Father: Kuroko Yutaka

Sibling/s: Kuroko Misaki and Kuroko Maloto

Akashi Seijirou's family

Mother: Akashi Ayame

Father: Akashi Takeshi

**XXXXX**

At basketball Takara is a talented, skillful, tactical, invisible, also a Mirage player or phantom sixth girl in Teiko and has an equal iQ with Sei she is almost perfect. Seijirou has an emperor eye and is the captain at Teiko middle school, and he is a smart player somewhat like Takara a tactical player but controls them like shoji pieces in basketball and outside the court and his place is point guard, Makoto is a talented point forward his style is also called Mirage his place is point forward and his twin Misaki is a talented manager her skill can put Momoi Satsuki's tactics and research to shame but she cannot match up to Seijirou's or Takara's iQ.

**XXXXX**

Their looks starting with Makoto, his hair is natural blonde and his eyes is azure and has skin color is like Takara's skin and he is handsome his height is 194 cm , his weight is 78 kg. Misaki is a girl version of Makoto and of course her height is almost the same as Takara but has smaller height and same weight as her older sister.

Takara, her hair is sky blue but it's natural and the length is until below her waist and her bang is like the cover picture of this story and when playing or practicing or basketball her hairstyle is a messy bun and her height is the same as the original Kuroko Tetsuya

**XXXXX**

This year Makoto and Misaki is a third year student at Teiko middle school and Takara is a freshman at Seirin high school and Seijirou is a freshman at Rakuzan high school. Until last year Makoto entered basketball as a substitute for the regulars but this year he is a regular at the Teiko middle school.


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Chapter 1~_**

**_~Makoto and Misaki's first day at Teiko~_**

**_Third year though_**

* * *

**_~Normal POV~_**

* * *

The third year twins is running to be in time for entrance ceremony

"Its your fault Makoto your so fixed on how you look and smell for the other and it took you _2 HOURS_, darn it!" Misaki said with irritation

"Well, sorry miss-i-adore-myself-too-much-and-fixing-myself-the -attention-of-boys that you took _3 HOURS_ to fix yourself and you woke up for 1AM for that single and idiotic reason!" Makoto said with annoyance

... And after some while they arrived at Teiko panting hard

"Thank God we arrived just in time for lineformation" They said together in relief and started to put on their act when some students stared at the twins

(Skipping the scene in entrance ceremony)

* * *

_**~ At the First string gym ~ **_

* * *

"Are you sure that we should be here practising instead of helping them get new members ?" Misaki asked

"Yes, because coach told us to stay and practise instead or else we would get attacked and people will join just because of us ,besides you wanted to play one-on-one against me right." Makoto said

Misaki grinned, then nodded looking excited to play basketball

"Okay let's play until they come back with the new members and stop us from playing with each other but before that let's do our own warm-up." Misaki said

Makoto nodded and said "Fine, but let's have a bet"

"Good idea, how about the winner will get nee-chan's Teiko basketball uniform and will look at her practice after school." Misaki said happily

(you can use your imagination on how they played)

.

.

.

The score is 50-52 in Misaki's favor

The others returned with the captain and the coach

_"What the hell is happening!?" _the captain,the coach and the others thought

But they don't know who is the winner and decided to leave it alone

"Stop playing right now!" the captain snapped

The twins stopped playing and went to welcome the new members

So the tryouts started and they annouced what string they will enter but no one is good enough to enter first string

"Okay, I win." Misaki said mischievously and excitedly

Makoto sighed and pouted then he said "Oh yea, I remembered Taka-neechan said we can only **borrow **it because she uses it sometimes when practising or playing outside."

Misaki said "At least we can borrow it, and i wonder when will nee-chan will go back here in japan." "You're right because when we ask if we can borrow it she will always say no, and I also miss nee-chan, I also want her to come back in japan now."Makoto said

* * *

AN: the next story will be the same day except mainly Takara's chapter

Also sorry for the slow updates because i'm just a grade 6 student so I'm busy but i will try to update as soon as i can every week


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 2~**

**~Takara is back~**

* * *

**AN:I do not own any original characters just some OC and the plot.**

**Also I am sorry that I update slowly but i will try to update every week also my grammar is a bit bad and short chapters**

**_"_**_English"_

_'Thoughts'_

"Speaking"

* * *

~00O00~

**To:**Mom and _Satsuki_

**Title:**I'm back

Mom and Dad/_Satsuki_ I'm back in japan.

But please don't tell anyone about my arrival

Especially _them_

P.S. I'm staying at an hotel and I am with 4 my cousins so please don't worry

~00O00~

**To:**Taiga

**Title:** Replay when it's break time

What and How is your school?

Did you enter basketball club?

Also if you text or play with Tatsuya say hi to him for me

When I go there you better improve your skills in basketball

P.S Study for your own good and don't be an idiot when i come back

~00O00~

**_~Normal POV~_**

From USA Takara went to Japan to study there because when she and her family went there she asked if she could stay there for a while to train her cousins. When the plane she's riding has landed and she already fone what she needed to do, she went to her hotel first unpack her things and changed her clothes she went to Akita to visit Tatsuya but the main reason is to see how strong Yosen could be and train them for a week with 4 of her cousins. Takara arrived at the Yosen High 30 minutes before the others arrived.

**_~Tatsuya's POV~_**

Earlier I become friends with Murakasibara Atushi, he is scary when playing basketball and is like a child with loose screws. When walking towards our classroom I recieved a text from taiga about his text message from Takara and he told me she wants to say hi to me but he doesn't know when then our classes started

(Timeskip until his classes ended)

When we arrived at the gym I saw a girl with sky blue hair until her waist but i couldn't see her face because she is wearing a sports cap and she's talking to coach Masako Araki. When coach Masako saw us she introduce her to us "Oh there you are just in time" then she turn to the girl with sky blue har and said "Please introduce yourself" and the girl nodded and she said politely "Hi my name is Kuroko Takara , nice to meet you guys"

_**~Takara's POV~**_

I said politely "Hi my name is Kuroko Takara , nice to meet you guys" and i saw Tatsuya and Atsushi then i said "It's nice to see you again Tatsuya, Atsushi" then coach Masako said "She is here to help us train but you said there a 4 others where are they?" _'They are late'_ "Well they should be here right about now" and as if on cue the door opened and there are 4 boys "Ichirou ,Kanata ,Sho ,Aoi Why are you guys are late?"i said with a bit of anger in my voice then Ichirou said "because Aoi got a detention and we waited for him" I gave Aoi a glare that means you-better-prepare-for-yourself-later-for-punishme nt

_**~Normal**** POV~** _

Then the regulars introduce then selves "Hi I'm Kenichi Okamura jersey #4 position PF" "Kensuke Fukui jersey #5 position PG" "Wei Liu jersey #11 position SF" "Murasakibara Atsushi jersey #9 postion Center" said while muching "Himuro Tatsuya jersey #12 position SG" "So now we can have 6 matches in a day so this week we will have a total of 42 matches one five on five and five one on one, understand?" Takara said and they nodded in responce "But I'll warn you it's gonna be worse than hell training" Takara warned them the though in the unison _'I won't believe that'_

_._

_._

_~after the match~_

Takara said what they are gonna do "Let's start training, now run 100 laps around the school but every 20 laps you can have 2 minutes break and Aoi is gonna be with you and he will do 200 laps around the school fast" then Takara looks at Aoi "And Sho is gonna come with you to make sure you don't stop." "Any questions or complains?" the players shook their head and started running outside to start, when they are outside Takara listed everything she observed about each player like weakness, strong point, individual training , etc. While Ichirou help Takara and Kanata memorizing and practicing for his job cause he is an idol(means an actor/actress, model and a singer altogether) while waiting for the players

.

.

.

When the players arrived they look like they are about to collapse any moment now then Takara said " everyone please eat this and pick the ones with your name"then takara took out the food she made for them with names and they took the ones that has her name and they ate it and they suddenly feel energetic but their body is still sore "so did everyone their food" they nodded in response then Aoi, Sho, Kanata and Ichirou help all the players with Takara after Sho said " well then lets do some streches" and after the stretches they feel lighter. After that they practiced basketball they made their basic form, skills, new techniques, balancing their body, etc. Takara said"okay thats it for today" then walk towards coach Misako and tell her "Coach Misako here is their training regiment for a month or two and the food they need to eat every day of the week and about food to Atsushi just tell him not to forget to eat those for me also please tell the two of them not to tell the others that i met them please." coach replied "Thank you for training my players, helping them at their weakness and everything also are you sure that you just want me to say that to Himuro and Murasakibara?" "Yes thats all thank you also here's my contact card so if you need me again just contact me" Takara said while smiling at her" as she goes to the door she said "goodbye everyone and Ichirou, Kana, Aoi, Sho let's go" and they went home.

While Takara and her cousins walked back to their hotel

Takara ask "What school should I enter after this training with Rakuzan, Yosen, Kaijo, Shutoku, Touou, or Seirin?"

Ichirou answered "Kaijo"

Kanata answered "Shutoku"

Sho answered "Kaijo"

Aoi answered "Rakuzan" they said it in sync and then laughed together

And after that they talked about random things and they are at the hotel they ate dinner, some bonding time then they went to sleep

~00O00~

**From:**_Mom_

SatsukTitle:_Reply_

Reply

_Will do Taka but visit me sometimes when the twins or Sei-chan is not here, okay._

Fine but when you go to Touou tomorrow wear a cute outfit please.

~00O00~

**From:**Taiga

**Title:**Relpy

When you come back here visit my school and play with me

Also let me eat some food that you make cause I miss your cooking

P.S. My school is Seirin

* * *

**Author's**** note:**i will edit different chapters from time to time and at the same time i will update every sunday or saturday if you vote and the polls will change for a while bacause i can't decide which school will they attend together

Age

Ichirou-3rd year high school

Kanata-2nd year high school

Sho and Aoi-1st year high school

thins story the GoM is just first years and i edited the first chapter and please somebody help me with the basketball scenes T_T

This chapter is the first 1,000+ words for the chapter i have done also sorry cause maybe it is confusing with many OC

Sorry

Thank you


	4. Author's note

**I'm so sorry cause maybe i wont update for mayde 2-3 week because of a test coming up but i will try to make it up to you ,wish me luck**

**PS:i will replace this the moment i post new chapters**


End file.
